barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Live! In New York City
Barney Live! In New York City (known on show posters as Barney Live! At Radio City) was Barney's second stage show (following In Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 6, 1994. It was released on video on August 1, 1994 being the first video in the Classic Collection series. It was the largest stage show ever featuring Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast (In Order of Appearance) * Barney (David Joyner/Carey Stinson as body performer, Bob West as voice) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice) * The Winkster (David Voss/Ashley Wood) * B.J. (Jeff Brooks as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice) Songs Asterisks indicate songs that debuted in this show. Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #B.J.'s Song #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am A Fine Musician Act 2 Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? The Wheels on the Bus Three Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low? The Airplane Song Me and My Teddy Four Little Ducks My Aunt Came Back London Bridge Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) Please and Thank You Everyone is Special Trivia * This is the second time I Love You isn't sung. The other three episodes were Rock with Barney (though it was heard as an underscore at the end), Barney's Imagination Island (due to the lawsuit along with this episode), and Best Fairy Tales (for unknown reasons). Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 didn't contain the song due to the lawsuit. * This was the only time "The Barney Bag" was sung for 2 verses (the second verse was a reprise of the first verse). * This was the first and only time the Barney Bag played a huge role. In fact, this was also the only Barney concert to have the Barney Bag at all. * After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". * Carlos makes his first appearance as a cameo guest, with barely any dialogue (except for his "Hi, everybody!" when he first appears), yet he has more lines than Kelly. He becomes a main character in Season 3. * In addition, this is Kelly's only appearance (played by Rebecca Wilson), although she doesn't really speak except her "Hi, everyone!" when she is introduced by Barney. However, she would appear as a dancer in Barney's Colorful World. * Carlos and Kelly sort of have minor roles, since they are never seen after they take Baby Bop's tricycle to the back of the clubhouse, until the very end in the Please and Thank You number. They are also not shown chasing after the Winkster. * This is the only time that Derek and Carlos made an appearance together. * David Voss was also the costume performer for Barney in the first six Barney and the Backyard Gang videos, before passing the torch over to David Joyner. * The show was never intended to go on tour and didn't, mainly because many of the sets couldn't be transported (Radio City Music Hall is much larger than most theaters and arenas). * Some songs from this concert were featured in the "Barney's Favorites Vol. 2" CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", & "My Aunt Came Back". *This is the Winkster's only appearance. *This is the last time that Derek and Julie appear together. *Baby Bop's tricycle was also seen in Look At Me, I'm 3!. *This is the first show to have the Barney theme shortened to only the first and last stanzas. *This is the last time Kathy is seen with her teddy bear. *This is Carey Stinson's first appearance as an alternate body performer for Barney in some scenes in the show: when Barney was after the Winkster, but lost him and got his foot stuck in a bucket; when Ringmaster Barney walks off looking for the Peanut Salesman, then turns into the Peanut Saleman himself, and back; and when he and the kids were after the Winkster from the circus, but Barney ended up on the balcony opposite the one the Winkster was standing on. The Barney suit that he used is the suit used for some episodes in Season 3. He would later be Barney's main body performer in Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle and from 2002 on in the main series. *This was also Jeff Brook's first appearance as BJ's costume perfromer. *This is also the first episode to feature a shorter BJ. *This is B.J.'s first apperance on a stage show. *In some shots, Derek wears a watch like when he and the other kids bring the Barney Bag back outside the clubhouse. *After the Please and Thank You number, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *This is the second and last time Derek makes a stage show appearence. The first one was "Barney In Concert." *On the video, Tosha (Hope Cervantes) had her hair up, but during rehersals, she would have her hair down. *The total number of times Barney said thank you to the audience at once is at least 38 times. Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Season 3 Videos